Holy Grail
by Luna T Rose
Summary: This is about a woman named Keira who had just woken up after being buried alive in the 80's. She then met a hunter and is now going to look for the Winchester's, while learning more about the present.
1. Holy Grail

I was running like hellhounds were about to kill me, and they were close to doing so. They wanted what I have even though no one else knows what it is, no angel, no demon, no other supernatural creature knows either. I felt like my legs were going to snap and that my lungs were going to burn into ash. I had adrenaline running through my system and hoped that I wouldn't feel the pain from the cuts on my bare feet and branches almost tearing the hair off my scalp. This is why I frickin hate the woods, the only reason I was even in the woods was because I've been buried for some odd years. My KISS shirt was torn to pieces and covered in so many layers of dirt that it was unreadable and my blue jeans felt like they were going to turn into shorts soon. I felt relief flood through me when I saw a cabin, it was also when I noticed that my wounds had finally healed. As I got closer to the cabin the hellhounds had started to growl again since apparently, they had noticed too. When I was ten steps away, I saw the whole entire cabin light up with strange runes that I've never seen before. I saw that the top of the door had a window in it and forced my left elbow to break the glass. As I grabbed a piece one of them bit my leg, growling before jumping away and whining which made me feel so much joy I wanted to die. I smirked as I cut my left hand and started to rip through my hand up to my elbow. I held in the pain as I threw my blood at them and I saw their skin start to get smokey, like they were burning. I threw more blood at them before I used my right arm to unlock the door from the inside and ran inside before they noticed. After a couple of minutes where I felt true happiness from their whining they ran up to the door and tried to get inside, an eternity later where I had sat on the ground propping my body against the door when they had finally left. I felt my body slump against the door feeling exhausted even though I'd slept for a long time. At least from what I could see, the television looked thinner than a phone book while everything else was minimalistic, one green couch, one coffee table, and the kitchen which was divided by one wall looked bare except for a table and four chairs. I got up slowly, knowing my arm would heal at a snail's pace compared to the other wounds and headed to the kitchen hoping that there might be some grub in the fridge. I opened the plastic white door and found jackpot, it was like fast food nirvana, I looked through the paper and plastic bags finding Chinese food, burgers, and Mexican food. I looked through the cupboards where I found a couple of plates, piled food on them, and nuked everything in the microwave which I finally noticed. It took a while but I finally had everything heated up and had put the plates on the coffee table and couch. I found a fork and started to inhaling my food as I started to flick through channels when I found one of my favorite shows, Jeprody. I had hoped to find TJ Hooker, The Equalizer, even Night Rider, which I loved but I couldn't find a single one which was bogus. I had gone through five episodes, each one making more confused than before. What's an iPad? I kind of got what the iPhone was but what the hell is an iPad? I tried to inhale some more food when I looked down and saw that all the plates were empty, it was also when I had finally noticed how filthy I looked and felt. I took the plates to the kitchen and washed them before I put them in the dishwasher. I looked for dishwasher detergent when I found a bag filled with squishy cubes. I shrugged and put it in since it said that's what it was for and walked back into the living room where I noticed a small hallway and tried the door on the left, which was locked. Then I tried the right door and was relieved when I saw the white tiles on the floor, I walked in and pulled off the clothes which seemed like they were going to disintegrate any moment now. I looked down at what used to be my favorite shirt which I had bought at a KISS concert. What used to be a treasure was now a pile of dirt that I could never wear now which made me hate angels now more than ever. Before I was buried alive my nead folamh had gone missing, what I jokingly called the man I call brother. The angel that buried me alive had promised that he had found my brother so I naively followed him, he then paralyzed me with demon blood and sang a tune as he buried me alive, smiling the whole time. I swear to Hoff that I will kill him. I will never swear to god since I'm 99.999% sure he'll kill me. When I focus, I can sense where supernatural creatures are, and he never even came near me. I walked into the bathtub, pointing the showerhead at my hair and turned it to the hottest setting remembering when I felt my blood pump through my body for the first time in ages as I forced my arms to move and thanked Hoff that my strength was stronger than a human. The demon blood was old enough to hold me in one place for years until I sensed HIM. The man who can slowly torture me until the end of time if he knew I was outside of heaven. He would have rather had me in that volt with the other heavenly knick knacks. After I had scrubbed my body until it was red and had washed my strawberry brown hair five times I got out and found a gun pointed to my face.


	2. Nead Folamh

I held my arms above my head trying not to move my arms to cover my chest when I got hit in the head with something white, a towel. "Wrap it around yourself." I quickly did so before putting my hands back up and was shocked when he grabbed my arm and cut my arm before giving me a flask "Drink it." I could smell what it was and happily drank the flask. Holy water tastes both sweet and sour to me and I love it. IAfter I took a swig, I started to chug it down and felt the effects right away. I handed him the flask and he had the most confused look I'd ever seen when I noticed the color of his eyes. How come I hadn't noticed it before, his curly red hair and dark green eyes. "Cian!" I jumped on him and gave him a bear hug, totally forgetting about the gun in his hand. I looked up to his face and had an urge to shave his shaggy beard when I noticed him blushing "You're naked." I laughed before jumping off of him and wrapping the towel over myself again when he left the room for a couple of minutes and came back with clothes. He put them on the sink before muttering "You can stay here for a while." I was trying not to jump from pure joy since I had found Cian, my brother. Radical! I got dressed and the black shirt was basically a dress on me while I had to tie the straps on the dark grey sweat pants. I walked out into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch watching something on the television until he noticed me and turned it off. He looked up at me "Do you know me?" I sat down next to him and nodded. I met you a long time ago. Why don't you remember me?" The last time I met he'd said that he'd fallen in love with a witch and that he never wanted to see me again. He said that in 1971 so I thought that I'd give him a decade or so until the 1980's and started to search for him. No matter how times I focused and looked for him I couldn't sense him no matter how hard I tried. When I wasn't looking for him, I was hunting the supernatural hoping one of them could be connected or associated to an angel. I shook my head trying get back to the present. "Before I met you, I lived somewhere in England, I can't remember the name of it since it was the 1700's back then. I don't even remember what my birthday is. I lived with my family, there were about six of us and I had to get medicine for one of my siblings when an angel teleported behind and shoved the holy grail through my back. I felt it as they slowly forced through my flesh, spine, and ribs until they quickly shot their hand out of me and I healed like it had never happened. That's when I noticed that he was sensing something so I grabbed their arm and used the grail like I've had it for generations instead of seconds. I forced him to teleport me to what they sensed, and I took it before making him forget, I also made it so that each angel they came into contact with would forget. I then made him teleport me to Ireland, then made him forget again." I looked back at him before continuing "I was in a forest, lost, when I found a cave and it was littered with bodies. I wanted to die so I went deeper in hoping a beast would eat me, but instead I found a man in a throne surrounded by gold. Yet he looked so lonely and empty. He then told me a story about how he couldn't die until all the monsters were gone, that no matter how hard he tried they kept on coming back. I promised him that I would help him hunt until I died, but I haven't aged at all." I had used my power to keep him calm and had put my hand on his shoulder as I started to explain. "Most hunters we had met would kill first and ask questions later, which is I've done this. I need you to take me somewhere." I looked through his memories for the Men of Letters which led me to Sam and Dean Winchester. They were the reason for all those strange things I've sensed over the years, but that it wasn't exactly their fault. Mostly. Those things had been terrifying, but not god level. They've also done a lot of good things. I nodded to myself. "I want you to take me to the Winchesters. I then changed his memory to a semi normal version, where we met while hunting before he lost his memories, and that we need to go find the Winchesters to lift his curse. That is part of my reasoning, the other half is that I want the holy grail taken out of me, and then I want them to promise to protect my most precious treasure. A heaven hound.


End file.
